


La Dolce Vita

by fvckmefrankie



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, Fluff, ITS JUST CUTE AND I COULDNT NOT ADD A BIT OF SEXUAL TALK IN IT IDK, Internet, Internet Friends, Italy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckmefrankie/pseuds/fvckmefrankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you meet a friend on the internet, sometimes you have enough money to buy a plane ticket and meet them. If you're lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Dolce Vita

“On Tuesday, right? Or has it been moved to next week? Because I have school that week, and I’m not sure if you can come then.”

 

“No, it’s still Tuesday.”

  
“Cool, but— Wait, holy _shit!_ That’s in like, two days!”

 

Gerard laughed at his computer. “Yeah, it is.”

 

“Oh, fuck! I’m so excited. I’m so gonna suck your dick when you get here, just you wait,”

 

Gerard smirked, winking at the camera. “Ooh, I don’t think I can wait, baby. I’m just imagining it— ooh yeah, Frank! _Fuck, oh,_ I’m gonna come!” He moaned, threading a hand through his hair.

 

Frank blushed on Gerard’s computer. “Stop, you’re gonna get me hard, or somethin’,”

 

Gerard snorted, throwing his head back. “You’re a dork. You’re not getting anywhere near my dick after you’ve eaten all that spicy spaghetti sauce your mom makes,”

 

“The heat’ll just make it hotter,” Frank said, and then made a face. “Well, I mean— literally, yes, but also metaphorically,”

 

Gerard laughed hard. “I fucking hate you so much, I love you,”

 

Frank smiled all cocky and wide. “Love you too, Gee,”

 

Gerard had met Frank almost one year ago. It was on Tumblr; they had shared the same interests, and found each other’s blogs. Frank was the one who sent Gerard a private message. They talked for around a month on there, and then exchanged Skype names. Ever since then, they’ve become so attached that they decided they just had to meet each other. Frank, being eighteen and in his last year of high school, couldn’t afford plane tickets. But Gerard, having a job at the age of 21, could afford one for himself just fine. He took a week off of work to go to Italy on Monday - until Sunday morning - when the plane would take him away from his home in New Jersey.

 

The day of the flight was chaotic and exciting for Gerard. He had two full suitcases, literally stuffed to the brim with clothing, and other things he needed. He wasn’t bringing his phone— it was only for just under a week. He was sure he wouldn’t need it. 

 

He heaved his luggage down the stairs when it was time to leave— he was nearly jumping with excitement and started feeling like he was going to throw up just a bit. He was going to see _Frank,_ finally. Not just a silly Skype call— in _real life_. He was going to pee his pants when he arrived at the Italy airport, or something along those lines; something he’d be utterly embarrassed for.

 

He threw his stuff into the trunk of his car, and hollered for Mikey to come out of the house. Mikey groaned as he opened the door, and got in the passengers seat. Gerard got into the drivers, and started the car.

 

They drove on in silence until Gerard broke it, “You better bring her back in one piece, or I will—”

 

“I _know._ You’ll blood me severely, or whatever. I get it,” Mikey interrupted. “The car will get home just fine,”

 

Gerard nodded, stopping at the light next to his destination after awhile, and quickly wiping the sweat from his hands onto his paint-splattered jeans. “Right. Yes. That’s it. That’s the airport,” He mumbled, and Mikey laughed, “You’re nervous, aren’t you?”

 

“Yeah, fuck,” Gerard said, pulling into the airport when the light switched. Mikey put a solicitous hand on Gerard’s shoulder, saying, “Frank will love you. You guys are gonna have an awesome time, and your flight is gonna be super safe. Don’t eat too much airplane food, though. It sucks, and it makes your stomach upset,”

 

Gerard just laughed and nodded. “I’ll try not to,” He said, stopping the car and watching Mikey get out before he did himself. He sat there for a second, breathed, and stepped out. He went to the trunk, and Mikey greeted him with his luggage right away. “Have _fun_ , please. And bring me back some spaghetti,”

 

Gerard laughed, ruffling Mikey’s hair, and taking his suitcases. “Will do, Mikes,” He hugged him, and sucked in a satisfying breath. “See you in a week,”

 

And he was off just an hour after that. A few stops to put his belongings on the belt, and then to get some necessities for the long flight. When he was seated, his nerves really started to kick in, because honestly, _holy fucking shit._ He was going to see Frank, face-to-face, in eight hours. He was on the damn flight to see him, and he was so far behind ready. Was he dressed properly? He had no idea what he was fucking _doing._

 

He did get a sundae with extra nuts halfway through the aviation, though. It was yummy, too, so maybe not all airplane food sucked like Mikey said.

 

Airplane rides were long and boring, Gerard discovered. He watched two movies, and struggled to sleep for the whole flight there. He was mainly kept up from excitement, but he was tired, and a bit of jet lag was sure to kick in at anytime.

 

When he reached the Italy airport, he was buzzing. Literally _buzzing_ , and he wondered if Frank was doing the same. Gerard got off the plane, and it was kind of cool outside. It smelled so good, too. Almost like nothing, but still so good. He went to the luggage belt and waited, looking for it on the belt. It took five minutes to actually get it, because _so many people,_ and _so many suitcases._

 

Gerard walked fast through the crowd of the airport, searching for Frank’s face, and when he saw it was like from the movies. They just kind of stared at each other for a second before a smile broke out on Frank’s face, and Gerard sprinted towards him, heaving his luggage along with him.

 

“Gerard!” Frank yelled, and that just made Gerard run faster, and then he collided with Frank’s body, wrapping his arms around his neck in a hug.

 

“Holy fuck, hi!” Gerard breathed him in, smiling hard.

 

“Oh my _God,_ you’re real,” Frank muttered, hugging him harder. “Holy fuck is right,”

 

“Jesus Christ, holy _Christ,_ ” Gerard squealed, letting go of Frank and then he just kissed him. He had to, he just had to, because he was right there, all smiley and _awesome._ It was awesome.

 

Frank giggled against his lips, and then he relaxed and kissed him back. When they separated, they both laughed. “Wow,” Frank said. “It was just like I thought. So good,”

 

Gerard smiled, hugging him once more. “I’m fucking _here,_ and we have a whole week. Let’s not waste it,”

 

“It can’t be wasted. We could just lay in bed all day, and it still wouldn’t be wasted,” Frank said, and leaned in close. “But I think I’ve gotta suck your dick at least twice during this entire week,”

 

Gerard’s mouth fell open at that, and _God_ , Frank was always so horny. He loved him so much. “Well, I’m not gonna say no,”

 

Frank just laughed, and took one of Gerard’s suitcases. “Come on. You’ve got a lot to see. You’ll be living _la dolce vita_ real soon,”


End file.
